darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Beating Beets
"Beating Beets" is the 11th of 13 Darkwing Duck comic stories published in the The Disney Afternoon magazine. Summary Darkwing and Gryzlikoff are on a stakeout at the Green Grocer food processing plant. Things are quiet until Bushroot arrives. Suspecting suspicious activities, they follow him inside. Bushroot has noticed them already by the time they walk through the doors and throws a vat of sour cream on them. They sour cream barely hits them, but the vat rolls their way. To avoid being flattened, Darkwing leads them through a narrow passage into another room that turns out to be the meat processing locker. Not one to waste a good opportunity, Bushroot activates the burger machine. Due to the sour cream that has spilled in, the SHUSH duo can't outrun the conveyor belt. Gryzlikoff uses his superior size and strength to block the opening and give Darkwing a chance to escape by using him as a jumping platform. Darkwing is then to turn off the machine so Gryzlikoff can live too. However, Bushroot has taken precautions and placed his beet blaster opposite the meat processing locker entry passage. Darkwing can jump aside easily, but Gryzlikoff is stuck holding on for dear life. The beets are more bother than danger to him, but all the same he urges Darkwing to hurry up. The caped crusader spots a warning sign on the beet blaster that reads that loose clothing can be caught in the machinery, which give him an idea. He grabs a tie from his utility belt and throws it around Bushroot's neck. The loose end immediately gets stuck, pulling Bushroot in and using him as ammunition. Grzylikoff leans aside timely to let the burger machine deal with Bushroot. Once the device has slowed down from processing Bushroot and Gryzlikoff has thanked Darkwing for the save, the duo goes check up on Bushroot in his new role as veggie burger. They have a good laugh at his expense and return to SHUSH Central to lock him away. Cast Quotes : "I am not so happy to be hanging it out with garbage, too. It smells foul." : "FOWL?! If that's a pun about my pinfeathers, Gryzlikoff, I'm not amused." : "Please to keep your voice down, comrade Darkwing. Someone is coming." : "Voice DOWN?! That's the last joke you'll make at my... Hey! That's Bushroot!" :— Darkwing doesn't make thing easy for Gryzlikoff. : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the weed-killer in your garden of delight!" :— Darkwing Duck. : "Rotating knives are bad for your health. This means you!" :— Meat processor warning sign. : "I will block machine's mouth! You escape and deplug the power." : "Now that's a plan I like! If this doesn't work I'll make sure you're labeled Grade A Prime." :— Darkwing makes fun of Gryzlikoff's potential sacrifice. : "Good thing I always carry this tie in my utility puch... Never know when a grateful fan might invite me to a five star restaurant." :— Darkwing is a positive thinker. : "Thank you, comrade Darkwing. Bushroot slowed the machine enough that I could escape." : "Oh, well, no plan turns out perfectly!" :— Darkwing just won't give Gryzlikoff a break. : "Whatta night! We were almost creamed by sour cream, met our maker in a meat locker, and got beaten to a pulp by beets! I went from being bored to death to nearly being borscht to death." :— Darkwing. Notes Errors * Undoubtedly Bushroot was up to something, but exactly what is not made clear. * On page 5 and 6, there are panels where Darkwing is not colored to be wearing his mask. Other * J. Gander Hooter is mentioned, but does not appear. External links * Beating Beets at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Category:The Disney Afternoon